


Light and Dark

by bellutrixlestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Suicide, anyways this fic is not happy, i could be missing some tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: Draco and Lucius were Hermione’s light and darkness, her sun and shadow. Draco gave her Heaven, and Lucius lead her through Hell. In return, she gave them herself; her body, her heart, even her soul. They loved every shattered piece of her, and she returned that love with everything she had.





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, as shown in the tags THIS IS NOT A HAPPY FIC! It is dark. It is potentially triggering. Did I mean for this to happen? No. Did my plot bunny tie me down and make me write the darkest thing to ever come out of my brain? Yep.
> 
> Oh, also, this has no beta. Sorry.
> 
> Written for the prompt: Hermione compares the difference in being with Draco... and Lucius.

Being with Draco was like a dream. He was kind and loving. He brought out the best in Hermione. She had been in a very dark place when they started dating, and while he hadn’t completely brought her out of it, he had brought some light into her life.

 

When Draco first asked her out, she said no. How could she date again, so soon after the loss of her husband? After a few days of thinking about it, she decided that Ron would have wanted her to be happy. She went up to Draco’s office and told him that she would go on one date with him. He agreed that if it didn’t feel right to her, he wouldn’t push for another date. One date had turned into two, and then three, and then two years of dating.

 

Draco chased away the bad thoughts, and he didn’t get upset or jealous when she talked about Ron. He accepted that she still loved Ron, even though he had been dead for almost three years, and she would always love him. He knew that no amount of time would allow her to completely heal from such a loss. He understood that, while Ron still had a place in her heart, that heart was his to keep now.

 

When they had sex, it was slow and gentle. He made love to her in the best ways. He took her apart slowly and then he put her back together again. He made her forget all of her fears and worries. When they made love, he erased every doubt that she had about him and their relationship.

 

Being with Lucius was like a nightmare of the best kind. He was wild and unknown. He brought out the worst in Hermione. When he came into her life, she and Draco had already been dating for a year. He was a dark contrast to Draco’s light.

 

She had several doubts when he came to her looking for a relationship. She was dating his son. How could Lucius ever want her, a mudblood? How could he ask her to betray Draco like that? Draco, however, had given his blessing to them. Both men understood that there were things that they could each give her that the other couldn’t. Draco comforting and safe. Lucius was dark and dangerous. They were both just what she needed.

 

When she and Lucius had sex, it was fast and rough. There was no other word to call it but fucking. He brought her to the edge and then shoved her over. He pushed her to her absolute limits and then he took her even farther. He made her remember every dark thought and then in a blaze of glory he made her forget it all again. He destroyed her and remade her. Draco may have owned Hermione’s heart, but Lucius owned her body.

 

Hermione loved them both dearly. If asked to choose between them, she didn’t know who she would pick. She needed them both for different reasons. She needed Draco to chase away the darkness of her past, all horrors of the war. She needed him to make her forget. She needed Lucius to bring it all back, all the pain and the nightmares and death. She needed him to make her remember.

 

Draco was who she went to when she thought that all of the darkness would overflow and drown her. He kept her sane. He held her when she woke up screaming. He comforted her when she sobbed her heart out. He took the pieces of a broken woman and glued them back together. The days where the darkness got so bad that she was driven to physical pain, he healed her wounds.

 

She went to Lucius when she needed the darkness to drown her. He drove her made. He understood what she was going through in a way that Draco couldn’t. He broke apart the woman that Draco had put together. When she was driven to hurting herself, he looked at her wounds and showed her his own, both new and old. There was no comfort in his presence, no joy. He allowed her to wallow in her sorrow, but when it got too much, when she didn’t think she could go on living, he brought her back.

 

Draco and Lucius were Hermione’s light and darkness, her sun and shadow. Draco gave her Heaven, and Lucius lead her through Hell. In return, she gave them herself; her body, her heart, even her soul. They loved every shattered piece of her, and she returned that love with everything she had.

 

She knew that they needed her as much as she needed them. She kept them alive just as much as they kept her alive. She kept Draco’s light from extinguishing, and she kept Lucius’ darkness from swallowing him whole. They were her everything, and she was theirs. Through all the good times and the bad, they would be there for each other. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

 

When the darkness finally became more than Lucius could bear, more than Hermione could hold back, he did the only thing he could. Hermione found his body and soon followed him into the unknown. Draco was the last one to go. He was still asleep when Lucius and Hermione took their own lives, but once he found them, he was quick to follow their lead.

 

The three had made an oath to each other that not even death would do them part. And it didn’t.


End file.
